1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus having a programmable throughput rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, has a rated throughput rate that is based, for example, on the number of pages that may be printed in a given time frame. For example, such an imaging apparatus may be rated in terms of the number of printed pages per minute.
A user may acquire an imaging apparatus having a particular throughput rate based on, for example, the user's printing speed requirements and/or the affordability of the imaging apparatus. However, prior to the imaging apparatus reaching the end of its useful life, the printing needs or financial situation of the user may have changed. In the past, the user would then be faced with the need to purchase a new printer, and likely would discard the previous printer, or relegate it to disuse.
What is needed in the art is an imaging apparatus having a programmable throughput rate.